


Beyond the pages

by Softtbinn



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Adrian gay asf lol, Adrian is bad with feelings, Adrian is lowkey a fuckboy, Fantasy, Im bad at descriptions, M/M, Magic, Miraculous ladybug references if u squint, Other, Plot Twist, Romance, chaotic - Freeform, poor luka, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softtbinn/pseuds/Softtbinn
Summary: After normal mortals have gone extinct in 2076, Wizards, Witches and Mages took over and made the new world, Kings and queens were the new rulers while the non magic and the remainder of the mortals were peasants who lived on bread and fish. Adrian, son of the king of kingdom Knightsforth was celebrating his 18th birthday. The king finally decided that it was time for Adrian to gain a wife."Shii I wish I can rearrange the alphabet so I can put U and I together baby girl""Get the fuck away from me"But, what if Adrian felt another presence among him?
Relationships: Adrian & Luka
Kudos: 3





	1. Intro: The beginning

"Adrian"

"Adrian"

"ADRIAN WAKE THE FUCK UP"

Adrian wakes up the meet the face of the girl he hated the most. His best friend, Melody. "Ugh why it's like 5 in the morning" he groans as he drags the blanket over his head. "Because it's your birthday dumb dumb" she squeals. No response.

"Hmph fine if you wanna be like that, **ADOLEBITQUE** " she yells. Adrian immediately bolts up as he heard the sparkling of a fire. He snaps his head over to his burning bookshelf that looked like it was about to fall down. "MELODY WHAT THE FUCK" he yells as he mentally goes through the spells he knows to put the fire out. " **AQUA** " Adrian yells as water fires from his hands. "I literally hate you".


	2. Birthday

"Young master, your food is ready"

I sighed as I dismissed the straight-faced maid. She bows and walks away. Ive been non-stop stressing over today. Yeah I know I shouldn't be spending my birthday sulking and shit but whatever. It's hard to to have an actual good birthday when my dad is constantly trying to pair me with some slut who would only marry me for status and money. It's only 8:00am and my dad has already texted me three suggestions on who I should marry and honestly im getting a headache. 

The girls he recommended are all very pretty, no doubt about that. Any guy would do anything to date them. They have the perfect face, perfect body, perfect personality. Well that's how they seem. In reality they are all fucking sluts who would fuck anything that has a dick. I already met and fucked all these girls multiple times but my father doesn't know that. Now I know im lowkey being hypocritical. Calling them a slut why I am myself am a fuckboy. But at least I can control myself around girls (and boys but we don't talk about that). These girls would fuck anything. One time I saw them even fucking a 50 year old ma-

"ADRIAN COME EAT" I heard my dad yell. I put on a old hoodie and some jeans and run downstairs. "Adrian!" my dad smiled and opened his arms for a hug. Now I may have been talking about him as if he is a bad guy but he is actually a really good dad! I run into his arms and kiss him on the cheek. "Happy birthday my baby" he smiles while wiping a tear from his eye. "Dad why are you crying?" I said while laughing. "My son is growing up" he sniffed as he walked towards the dining table. I chuckled while joining him to eat breakfast. "Pancakes and waffles, your favourite!" he says while chewing. 


End file.
